Rosebud Phaerietaylez
by JR Salazar
Summary: Some KKJ poetry and mini-fics that I wrote from the heart. Do review. And do love your enemy, as well as your significant other. *Chap 12 up*
1. Sermon Of Momokuri

Personally, I have attained a natural fondness for Arina Tanemura's work. Each chapter she makes is an art exhibition in itself. Makes Chiho Saito feel like she isn't Japanese (oops, there goes my bias again). It gives a sense of wonderful relaxation. My favorite, above all others, has to be Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne. This introduced me to Arina T.'s great artwork. Even a simple drawing is a light, toothy confection. And KKJ's plotline has some quirks that a soap opera would nod in agreement with. (Although Kare Kano is touted as more of a comic soap, I would disagree with that.) I've decided to post a short collective of prose and whoop-de-doos based on this magnificent classic among Ribon's stories.  
  
Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne is property of Arina Tanemura, and Ribon Magazine. Yadda-yadda-yadda…screw the fine print, let's get on with it, shall we? Some of these poems have the resemblance of evangelical messages, a la Billy Sunday. Please don't grill me for this. But then again, I do hate TV evangelists.  
********  
Rosebud Phaerietaylez  
Chapter 1:  
Sermon Of Momokuri  
  
Now quiet everyone,  
We're gonna have a little church up in here.  
  
I hope all of you are feeling better.  
If y'all aren't, why should you be here?  
Why? Is it because you went to bed at 3:09  
In the evening,  
Waiting for a theif to throw  
A thumbtack in  
Your painting?  
Looking for the police to stalk around you  
Every corner?  
Watching chess pieces strewn betwixt  
And about the dirt floor  
Which you are stepping in?  
Fearing death, sadness, terror, despair, paranoia,  
All things to all men   
that are deemed evil?  
  
Brothers and sisters, an old paraplegic man told me,  
We have nothing to fear  
But fear itself.  
But what is fear?  
Do you perceive it as a demon, a ghost,  
An Act Of God, perhaps,  
Sweeping like a phantom  
Making your heart sink into obscurity?  
It's in the mind.  
Why use your mind to make your decisions  
While you can use your heart?  
  
I'll preach out to you one example,  
An example that is still living in the flesh  
To this very day  
And living, yes! living to tell about it.  
Can I have an Amen! Amen!  
  
Well, she was tall, but short,  
Had long brown hair,  
Some wrapped in two rosettes-  
I see a few of you saying,  
Oh, what a woman!-  
And she wore clothes  
That were extravagant, yet peasant-like,  
Wealthy, but frugal,  
Rich, but poor.  
And she lived by herself  
In an old apartment  
With her friend,  
Who lived next door.  
When nightfall came,  
She would turn into this thief,  
This graceful girl with long blonde hair-  
Now I see some of you  
Thinking of that chick with the pigtails,  
But that's at the chapel next door-  
She would find a painting  
That was possessed,  
And turn the picture into one of the angels  
You see up above, flying over you.  
The evil spirit turned into a chess piece,  
And she collected it.  
  
Deep inside, she was lonely,  
Robbed of her parents, who separated-  
Not unlike the Offspring-  
And she felt weak-hearted.  
She wanted someone.  
She helped others,  
But she couldn't help herself.  
She felt like she wasn't obligated to.  
A self-hypocrite, looking for a partner  
To share her sorrow with.  
  
A few days later,  
She met this cute-looking guy  
Who had the hots for her  
(to put it in youthful informal dialogue)  
But had his ex to deal with,  
Which was managed easily.  
Whenever he had the chance,  
He would treat her like a queen,  
And make love to her  
Whenever possible.  
He was also a thief,  
But one who wanted the other  
To stop being such.  
  
They would go out on missions,  
And collect chess pieces,  
White and black.  
  
One day came,  
When the girl's angel assistant  
Turned into an evil angel,  
One that had Lucifer as her guide.  
  
In addition, there was another man  
Who wanted to take advantage  
Of the girl thief's sorrows  
And turn them into lust,  
Bitter lust,  
The lust that would send you burning…  
In hell.  
  
So, after a time,  
The girl theif and the boy theif  
Would go on their escapades,  
Stumbling upon each other,  
And simultaneously as well as spontaneously  
Continue to show love for one another.  
  
The day came  
When her angel assistant  
Turned into a true angel,  
Removed from the clutches of the devil  
And sealed in the light of God.  
God told the girl theif  
If she would defeat Satan  
In one shot.  
She would accept,  
And when she faced her opponent,  
She dropped the sword,  
And hugged her enemy,  
Now removed of all fear.  
Then a blast of light  
Was about to kill her,  
When her angel friend stepped in  
And protected her.  
  
Hallelujah, she is saved!  
Can I have an Amen? Amen!  
  
She died, but she was revived  
Many years later, also with her  
Husband-to-be.  
The boy and girl thieves married,  
And they had a daughter  
Who married their friend's son,  
And, in addition,  
The girl thief's parents remarried  
And moved into her house,  
And they lived their ever since.  
And as for their daughter's family?  
They are living a rewarding life  
Somewhere in the West Hills,  
Thus fulfilling the words   
of the prophet Everclear,  
Who said this:  
"I will but you a [big] house  
Way out in the West Hills,  
And I will buy you a new life.  
Yes I will."  
  
My brothers and sisters,  
I want you, from this day onward into the   
third, fourth, fifth, and oncoming millennia,  
To love your enemy,   
make love to your significant other[s],  
Tell them that you love them,  
Die for them,  
Pray for them,  
Make sure that our Lord shepherds them,  
And turns them into the examples  
I have sermonized to you.  
Grant them comfort,  
For happy are those who destroy the demons  
That plague this world, believe in the resurrection  
Of Jesus Christ, walk in the way of God,  
Fight for the things that matter,  
Become valiant like Joan of Arc,  
Carry the crosses and bear the weight,  
And seek our Father's peace!   
  
Can I have an Amen?  
Amen! Go forth.  
**********  
End Chapter 1  
Review. Next chappie…nnn…zat esa seykrett. 


	2. Disintegration Day For Columbia Angels

This poem is dedicated to the seven angels from the spaceship Columbia. Those vapor trails that you see gliding across the sky, in my opinion, are their spirits flying to heaven, racing across the blue. This is from Maron's perspective, as she flies along with them and watches alongside, in morning mourning. Enjoy.  
********  
Rosebud Phaerietaylez  
Chapter 2:  
Disintegration Day (For Columbia Angels)  
  
It turns to a burst of light,  
That I can see,  
And then it explodes  
Into crystal stars,  
Like heaven   
Falling down  
From Earth.  
  
I am dressed in white,  
Enormous wings on my back,  
And I see them,  
Fly to them,  
Faster than the speed of sound.  
  
I cry, "Please, don't burn away!  
Please, don't burn away!"  
So is Disintegration Day.  
  
The seven angels tried their best  
To prevent their deaths,  
Desperately,  
But all was lost,  
As the ship began to turn into  
A burst of yellow,  
And I race with the debris  
Across the morning sky,  
And I pray,  
  
God, let these angels be fine.  
You helped Fin Fish,  
You helped Access,  
You helped Celcia, Toki, Riru,  
Every angel in this world,  
Even me.  
Now, even though   
I can't be born again.  
I call for your help  
In preventing these angels  
From drowning into the fire,  
The night of fire  
When Satan becomes reborn.  
  
I cry, "Please, don't burn away!  
Please, don't burn away!"  
So is Disintegration Day.  
  
He answers my call,  
And with a wave of his hands,  
He takes the despondent angels  
From the debris  
Before they burn into dust,  
And he cleans them,  
And their charred clothes fall off,  
Now they are dressed in pure white  
Like me.  
  
They slowly open their eyes,  
And they see each other,  
Still in the flesh, yet free from burns  
Or troubles, or any infirmities,  
And they say,  
"Where are we?"  
  
I approach them,  
The floating angels  
Who now have wings,  
And I say to them,  
"Hello, Columbia Angels."  
  
They are stunned.  
They don't know who I am,  
But one of them, the man  
Who is from the Holy Land  
Recognizes me and says,  
"You…are the one who saved us.  
Thank you."  
  
I respond, "I know the world is  
Mourning your loss,  
But don't cry everyone.  
You did your best,  
And it is through God that  
I took you out of the debris.  
I am the angel Maron.  
You are now angels,  
And I will show you your new home.  
Come, take my hand."  
  
Like a chain of kids  
Holding hands  
As if they were at a museum,  
I take them over to heaven,  
Where they are nursed back to health,  
And live happily.  
  
They say, "Thank you, Maron.  
We will remember you."  
  
I say, as I take off for Japan,  
  
Remember, If you are falling from the sky,  
Just call me, I'll catch you in my arms  
And hold you tightly.  
If you need me, I will be there.  
I will be there.  
And I will save your soul  
Come Disintegration Day.  
********  
End Chapter 2.  
Dear seven Columbia Angels…pray for us! 


	3. I Am A Japanese Catholic

Here is a little speech, taken from the Momokuri Academy Student Class Rep Archives. She spoke this at the graduation ceremony, at least I'm told that...um, enjoy?  
******  
Rosebud Phaerietaylez  
Chapter 3  
I Am A Japanese Catholic  
  
Ahem...I'm not a nun who lives at the cemetery all her life. I don't fast, primarily because I can't live without a balanced diet. I don't make frequent visits to the Vatican every year. I don't save my allowance to see Jerusalem, and no, I don't know the prophets Isaiah, Jeremiah, John the Baptist, or even St. Peter, although I'm certain, they're very intellectual people, I'm sure. I have a pope, not a rabbi. I believe in peace, not war. I stand for pro-life over pro-choice. I believe that temples should go side-by-side with, if not replaced by, cathedrals. I believe that gospel music is wrong, and church choir music rocks. I believe in sticking thumbtacks in my hands to feel the Lord's pain as he died on the cross. I believe in St. Joan of Arc watching over us, not just because she died as a martyr to our faiths and beliefs, but that we feel her pain, and at the same time, her purity and piety when we step on this campus, on this beautiful day. I believe that when we die, we will be clothed in white, gain our wings, fly like the wind, and catch every desperate soul that fears darkness and needs light, love, and compassion, for happy are those who will rise to God, drop off their dead bodies, and seek our Father's peace! Giving, not spending, and it's not about giving a little to the poor, it's about giving A LOT! You hear me? A lot! I believe in we, not I; us, not me; ours, not mine; and that the dove is a just, loving, pure, innocent and caring animal. (If only he would not splat on the school grounds after being fed...) And Jesus died on the CROSS, not the crust. Catholicism is the world largest Christian sect, the ONLY Christian sect, and it is through this faith that we learn to live our lives, walking in the way of Jesus Christ, our risen Lord.  
  
My name's Kusakabe Maron, and I AM A JAPANESE CATHOLIC!!!  
  
(crowd stand up, applauds, cheers, whistles, some of the guys in front rows drool and cry waterfalls, a select few even having nasal discharges...eww...)  
  
Th...thank you. (sees Chiaki, blushes, a bit uneasy, but smiles, even shedding a tear.)  
******  
End Chapter 3  
Well, whaddaya think. Please, your thoughts... 


	4. Good Friday

Ooookay, I'm going to bring back just a little sad love song. Damn, I'm doing this too many times...this one's about Maron becoming stronger every day...life is nothing but a heartache...  
********  
Rosebud Phaerietaylez  
Chapter 4:  
Good Friday  
  
It's Good Friday,  
And it is all  
In the name of Love.  
  
Why, why, why, why,  
I guess I'll never understand.  
  
My life: it's one big fat lie.  
And there's one too many of them!  
They're like giants  
That have demons inside them,  
Demons that are Named,  
And I cannot stop them.  
  
I was only beginning to know him,  
His face, his eyes, his body,  
I feel his heart beating with mine's,  
Softly, softly, softly,  
And just like that,  
I leave him,  
Tears flowing down my face  
And falling like raindrops.  
  
Because of my selfishness,  
And self-centered nature.  
I betrayed him,  
But I didn't know to what degree  
I had done so.  
Or...I thought I betrayed him.  
  
I thought I could trust him.  
My loneliness, it seemed to go away  
For awhile, and then it left,  
Because I thought he wasn't being   
faithful to me.  
  
Then, a few days later,  
He was shot,  
I fell to my knees  
And screamed his name   
In mournful agony.  
  
This was my punishment  
For deserting him.  
  
And now I don't know the  
Meaning of faith,  
Whatever that is.  
  
I only hope for  
An act of God  
To save my spirit  
Tonight.  
  
I just want to  
Fly away from here.  
  
...but the tears  
just won't come out  
because I'm selfish and  
spoiled and useless.  
  
I thought I had a use in this world.  
I was mistaken.  
So I do believe  
That it's better to just burn out  
That to fade away.  
  
My heart  
Has shattered into  
A billion pieces.  
  
And there's nothing I can do about it.  
You might as well scourge me,  
Make me become weak as a newborn baby,  
Force me to carry the weight of the world,  
Tie me to a cross,  
And leave me to bleed like river  
That turns water to wine.  
  
I have been forsaken by the world,  
And I forgive them.  
I don't mind the pain,  
The bleeding,  
The agony  
I can bear it.  
  
It's Good Friday,  
And it is all  
In the name of Love.  
  
********  
  
End Chapter 4  
They can't take away my pride... 


	5. Botched Chastity

Um, as you can see, I'm putting my GALS! Stories on low-priority, because I'm falling head-over-heels for Maron. She's one good-natured girl. Or is she.? This is a little story concerning.on of the best (or what seemed to be) nights of her life.I will warn you, it's a bit suggestive, but feel free to read anyway. Here we go.by the way, this takes place after the Devil was sealed, and Maron's parents came back, and also before she and Chiaki tied the knot.  
  
Rosebud Phaerietaylez Chapter 5: Botched Chastity  
  
******** The boy looked up at the sky, his bookbag slung over his shoulders. The green uniform he was wearing gave a glint, and he stroked his hair, the wind accentuating his features. He walked with a swagger, a sense of hunkish character that would make schoolgirl bimbos go gaga and men envious.  
  
But there was a part of him that felt empty. Kaitou Sinbad became a myth, a memory. He wouldn't be able to seal demons, because there was nothing else to seal. To make matters testy, his little angel friend was in Heaven training with Riru. He only shrugged and went to meet with her girl.  
  
She had a nice nature, her hair wrapped in rosettes, always smiling. She had a mature air, but her happiness had been, in her eyes, fake. Just until a few days ago, she felt empty, tormented by not seeing her parents, having to deal with her friends, her boyfriend (who now just officially was proclaimed all hers), school, gymnastics.and also Kaitou Jeanne, one of the most powerful, and infamous, heroes, who represented a key religious cause: that of St. Joan of Arc. Maron was (I repeat, WAS) the reincarnation of Joan of Arc, until she gave it up to revive her dying guardian angel, and let her live. She shed a tear at the memory. Oh well. At least there was.  
  
"Chiaki," said the girl. "How are you, sweetheart?" "Fine as ever, Maron," he replied, happy. "Finally! Finals are over! Just a few days left until graduation, then I'm out of here!" "I bet you did well in that calculus test, eh?" She playfully punched him in the arm. "Likewise, and also English." "Hmm. Chiaki, I was wondering." "What?" "I want you.to sleep with me tonight."  
  
Chiaki grinned. "Heh, heh. What for?" "Just so that I can have energy for tomorrow." She said this in a playful voice. "Maron, you know I wouldn't let you down. Right?" "Right.there's nothing to study on, nothing to do." Both cried waterfalls, and cried, "WE'RE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER~~~~!" "Was I interrupting something?" asked a purple-haired girl, holding the hand of a guy with green hair and green eyes. "Miyako! Minazuki-kun! How are ya!" said Maron, hugging and kissing the both of them. "What are you guys up to?" "Um, Maron-san.N-n-n-n-Nagoya-kun.we're." stammered Yamato. "Me and Iinchou are heading to my place," boasted Miyako. "So are we," said Chiaki. Miyako and Yamato blinked. "Our place, that is." He put his arms around Maron's waist, making her smile. The four of them chatted as they went to their apartments.  
  
"Ah, sanctuary," said Maron, flopping down on the sofa, relaxing. "Hey, Maron," said Chiaki, "I'm gonna make some potatoes au gratin." "Okay-WHAT!?" Maron blinked. "Isn't that MY duty? You don't even know how to do it." He put a finger to Maron's lips. "Shhh.I know the recipe. Don't worry." Maron complied, and relaxed on the sofa, turning into a pile of goo (AN: thanx QS-sana for the inspiration). She didn't mind the transition as Chiaki got to work making it. A few minutes later, it was done. Maron was amazed. "Wow," she gasped. "You did it better than me! How did you.do it?" Chiaki yawned, then said in a fake drawl, "Added three times as much cheese than you usually put." Maron laughed, and playfully punched him again as they ate dinner, the stars shining brightly under.  
  
"Maron," he said a couple hours later, as she brushed her hair. "Can I go in the shower first?" "You may," came the response across the room. He then hopped in, cleaned himself up, and then it was Maron's turn. Of course, as a sign of respect, he put his towel in the basket of dirty laundry. After she took her bath and cleaned her self up, Maron lay on the bed with Chiaki, who was lying next to her. She was in her pink and white pajamas, Chiaki's was blue and white. "Chiaki," she said. "Hm?" he whispered sheepishly. He saw Maron take out a condom that had the scent of strawberries. (AN: sorry, I just had to rub it in. Maron, naughty.) "Trojan XL. My weapon of choice. There's no hiding it now.Chiaki." She then took off her clothes, save her underwear. Chiaki then followed suit, and slowly undid her underwear. He was now lying on top of Maron; starting to penetrate, push inside her, his fingers waving through her hair. He was driving it inside as hard as he could, so that it would bring optimal pleasure for the both of them. Maron started to giggle, then moan, then groan, and again, this time gasping. "Chia.ki .oh.oh!.I'm coming..I'm coming-ah! Oh, I'm coming. Do it, do it, do it, more, more, more, ah, oh, ahhhhh." she begged, as he went even further, even fondling her breasts now and then, showing her pure, curvaceous, innocent body with kisses.  
  
Miyako left her room as Minazuki slept on her bed, holding a candle, rubbing her eyes. She was disturbed from the commotion a few rooms down, so she peeped through the door window. "Ah, ah, ah, ah, oh Chiaki, oh Chia-ah! Go, Chiaki, go, ah, oh, ahhhhhh, ohhh, ahhh.I'm coming, ahhhhh." said a high-pitched voice inside the room. Miyako blinked, then blushed. Finally she let out a few screams, and one large, "aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!" signifying she reached orgasm. Miyako covered her ears, but still smiling. A few more groans of pleasure, a sigh, and all was silent. "Oh Chiaki," whispered Maron, smiling as if she was drunk and drugged, "oh how I love you." She fingered her hands through his hair, before passing out into her dreams, along with Chiaki, still feeling as if they were drugged. They wouldn't wake for another 13 hours.  
  
"It's just Maron," Miyako said to herself. "Seems like she's having the night of her life." She then left, sighing at the scenario, but not before seeing the moonlight shine upon that lovely couple, their physiques bared, sleeping, shining in all their glory, and with wings on their back. "Just like Adam and Eve?" asked Yamato, walking to her, stretching and yawning. Miyako nodded. "Come, Iinchou, let's do what they are doing." Her eyes were misty and dreamlike. Yamato blinked. "N-NOW? I.But I don't know how to." "Just go!" she snarled, dragging Yamato back to her room. "Itaiii~~~" he whined.  
  
******** End Chapter 5  
  
Your thoughts? Who's still with me??? Forgive me, it got all corny and all. Damn Hollywood.\(T_T*)/ Please review! I want your feedback! Please *falls to knees* I'm begging you. *cries waterfalls in vain* 


	6. Marching To A Different Beat

This is a little one-shot article. This is an AU, since I'm not sure if Momokuri actually has a band or not. Everything is fictional, save Maron and Chiaki. And or course, the color scheme, so please you. Enjoy.  
  
KKJ and Co. property of Arina T. Do I have to tell you the stupid fine print!? Okay. Here we go. I originally wanted to put this separate, but I thought otherwise.  
  
************  
Rosebud Phaerietaylez  
Chapter 6  
  
************  
  
The Momokuri News-Journal  
  
Marching to a different beat  
A behind the scenes look at The Momokuri Academy Marching EuroBand  
  
By Sakeda Masato  
News-Journal alumni staff writer  
  
4 months prior to this writing, I was finishing grading another quiz on Chaucer's Canterbury Tales, and class was dismissed for the day. I heard some music playing on the football field at Momokuri Stadium. I decided to investigate the situation, since I never heard a marching band play before.  
What I found was a large group of people, dressed in uniforms similar to the practice suits worn by the Rhythmic Gymnastics team in the typical teal, purple and white scheme, but with a different twist. It had a patch that had a logo, a stylized "M" that could double as a musical note, with wings. Below it were their first names...in Romanji and Kanji. On each of their jersey backs showed the school's coat-of-arms, and below it, "Momokuri Academy Marching EuroBand," and their slogan, in English, "We strive for success while marching to a different beat."  
I then thought to myself, "Hold it, hold it. They are a marching band all right, but 'EuroBand'!? They don't play what I think they will play...?"  
Stuck in the sea of curiosity, the bandmaster stepped down, gave the musicians 15 minutes rest, and shook my hand. The bandmaster's name was Dr. Kouriyama Naoko, and he was well decorated, with a M.A. in Music from Konan University, and also a Ph.D. in Music from Stanford University. "While I was attaining my doctorate," he explained, "I observed the rather...unconventional technique and execution of the Stanford Band, and I was amazed at their execution, while maintaining a high energy level, without fatiguing. The only flaw I could complain with was the unusual, yet coincidentally uncanny display of makeshift instruments. I studied taiko drumming techniques, and the showmanship of marching bands from historically black colleges and universities, or HBCU's. and also participated in a music consortium with Dr. Arthur Bartner [bandmaster for the University of Southern California Trojan Marching Band]. Combining those, I could devise a balance there. However, among legions upon legions of young Japanese, they prefer to listen to para-para music. And, as you know, the tempo is 150 beats per second.  
"That would not be a problem. I returned to Japan, and, as a former graduate of Momokuri ('86), I asked the head of the music department, Dr. Wakai Gen, if I could start a marching band. He was hesitant, since he wasn't sure if this would work. See, the big picture was that the music department was losing some money, and had to look for other sources. A few minutes into our discussion, he then agrees to it, but only if I had at least 50 recruits.  
"As it turned out," continued Dr. Kouriyama, "upon the students receiving the news, everyone flocked to my booth to sign up. Even first-year students came to sign up. That meant one word: Audition. A five-day audition, which tested the students on their musical skill, and technique. Out of 500+ students that showed interest, more than 3/5 of the kids did not even come close to impressing me. So that left less than 200...190 remained for the fifth and deciding day. On that day, I slowly eliminated 65 students, since I could only manage 125. When I selected my 125-member band, I asked them if they want to play the music that they like. The consensus wanted to play some Eurobeat songs, so I came up with the name "EuroBand," and everyone likes that name.  
"Next, I asked some of the members what they want their practice uniforms to be. One pointed out that the rhythmic gymnastics practice suits look better than the other suits our non-gymnastic varsity and JV athletes wear. I forged a deal with the gymnastics coach if I can use her uniforms, and she said yes, but only if some members of my new band visit her girls at practice, and at any home meet. I shook hands, and a select delegation of 10 (5 boys, 5 girls) came to the meets. The male contingent," he said with a chuckle, "went over-the-roof for the co-captains of the team, Kusakabe Maron and Toudaiji Miyako. One of the guys even screamed out loud after Kusakabe-san completed her routine, 'Maron-chan~~~~!! Please marry me~~~!!', alienating the rest of the folks, but it was all for show.  
"After that was decided, we asked what our official uniforms will be. We made a decision, and on the night of the game against Biwa Senior High, you will find out personally. You'll like it. It's heavenly, but modest."  
I asked Dr. Kouriyama what other songs does the EuroBand play besides Eurobeat songs, and he replied, "The kids play the traditional songs of Momokuri, as well as some omnipresent band music heard in the United States. Our formations are scattered before a song, and transitioned in precision during a song. They practice 2 hours after school, and refreshments and snacks are provided. Of course, it's fair game...every musician for him or herself."  
I laughed at that statement. Such camaraderie.  
He added, "I don't like to put you in on secrets, but, during every home football game, if we are leading by at least 10 points by the end of the 3rd, our band will play a song called 'The Horse.' When the cadence part of the song (which is in the middle, fittingly) begins, the yell leaders are going to start the wave. Our drumline, called the Drum Boys, will continue, or loop, the cadence, until three back-and-forth waves are successfully completed. Then we finish the song. If we are leading by 2 touchdowns at the end of the 3rd, the multi-snare drummers put in an improvised beat to mix in. If we lead by 15 or more, we add in the Taiko Drum Boys to join in the blowout. See, what you should realize is that my mission is to make Momokuri more than a gymnastics school. I want to make it a school for everyone."  
I asked him if he can direct the band on a run-through of the halftime show. He said, "Certainly," and he began his magic.  
The band ran out onto the field, and their first number had them form the insignia of the Virgin Mary, perfectly done, while playing "Night of Fire." When I heard it, it seemed a bit slow, but that was because the winds and flutes had to play as the synthesizers. All was in precision. The tone was set. Next, the band scattered into a lightning bolt, transitioning to the kanji letters for "kamikaze" and "tsunami," to the ode of Franz Tornado's "Super Euro Flash."  
For the next number, I was expecting another scatter, but this time, there was a regular transition, this time in a camera formation, to the tune of a non-parapara classic, J. Geils' "Freeze Frame." The band upped the tempo again, as they scattered to the formation of the map of Japan, the extra members forming the kanji "nihon koku," for Dave Rodgers's "Allez Japan."  
Finally, their ending number had them form a red rose, transitioning to an image outline of Joan of Arc (!) to the tune of another non-parapara hymn, "I'll Be There For You," from the American TV sitcom "Friends," segued into yet another one, Bodeans' "Closer To Free.," as they marched back to their seats. Looking at it, I didn't see much flaws in their technique, save a few musicians who felt a few dragonflies in their guts.  
Dr. K (I'll call him "Dr. K" from now on) decided to confer with the band regarding the finale. It took 10 minutes, but someone mentioned that Kusakabe-san would go to the game. After that, they kept their new finale plan top secret, and I had no clue what it was going to be. Then again...  
Fast forward to yesterday. It was 5:00 p.m. Game time would not be for another 2 hours. I meet Dr. K again, and he shows me to a room a half kilometer away from the stadium. Coincedentally, it was next to the gymnastics complex, and within good viewing of the girls practicing. There were no gymnasts practicing that day; it was an off day. I went into the adjoining room, and there were the EuroBand musicians and Drum Boys chatting amongst themselves, some doing meditations, others looking over their sheet music, some even chatting about personal issues. This group of 125 strangers cohesively bonded into a compassionate, committed clan of students who could see what would happen next.  
I saw their official uniforms, and they were very innovative. Part traditional, part scatter band. For the guys, they wore green suit jackets, white collared shirts, yellow vests, a green tie decorated with yellow orchids, greek khaki pants, and shiny black "Flashdancer" shoes that had a half-formal, half-casual look. These shoes were designed to handle any traction, weather, or elements. On their jackets had their logo and name, on the back, the school coat-of-arms, and the band's name. For the girls, they also wore long, white collared shirts, but on top of those shirts was a thin, but flowingly comfortable sweatshirt, a yellow blouse with their logo and name, the school coat-of-arms and band's name on the back. They also wore a white skirt that connected itself with the shirts through an invisible belt, and this gave the look of a postmodern angelic tunic. The shoes the girls wore, which were also "Flashdancer" shoes, were a cross between high heels, platforms, and Nike shoes. These gave the female band members a naturally womanizing feel and style, while at the same time, giving comfortable cushioning and comfort to their feet, and giving the same toughness as their male counterparts. This outfit was so comfortable for the girls that some of them decided to do some suggestive positioning to test the limits of its pleasure, an act that provided titillation at the least bit to the male members, and they too joined in. After some more naughty play (no clothes were taken off, thank god!), Dr. K stopped everything, and it was back to the last-minute rehearsal. I respectfully left, and took my seat in the middle home bleachers, next to the band section. Then I took my mind off them for a bit, and into the game at hand. I wasn't sure if Momokuri's players, many who come fresh out of JV, would go up to the task.  
The next thing I know, somebody sat next to me. She had a natural smile, had long brunette hair tied in rosettes, wore a sweater over a modest white blouse and skirt, and holding a small purse-box. Next to her sat a guy wearing shades, had blue hair, in a corduroy sweatshirt and Wrangler jeans, and he put an arm around her so as to say they were lovers. They were content to be here, and when the brunette saw me, she shook my hand, and said, "My name's Kusakabe Maron. Pleased to meet you."  
Kusakabe Maron!? I'm sitting next to Kusakabe Maron!? But...how did she get here? I thought she was going to be busy studying at home, when she wasn't busy with her ribbon and ball routines. I control my nerves and say, "Sakeda Masato, Momokuri News-Journal. And this man of yours is...?"  
"Nagoya Chiaki, playboy, and Maron's lover," he proudly said. Maron could only blush.  
"Nice, nice," I say. "So, what brings you here, you two?"  
"Well, um, actually..." said Chiaki.  
"-I thought if Chiaki can take me to an American Football game, I would feel better," she said. "Right, sweetheart?"  
"Yes," he said, as they went into another long, voluptuous kiss. I groan in boredom, and wait for kickoff to begin.  
At the end of the half, Momokuri was delivering it to Biwa, 28-0. Time for the Halftime show.  
"And now, ladies and gentlemen, fans from across Tokyo and Japan," said the announcer, "we have for you, one of the most promising marching bands of all Japan playing in their first halftime show EVER! Minna-san, welcome to Momokuri Stadium...THE MOMOKURI ACADEMY MARCHING...EUROBAAAAAAND!!!" The band storms out onto the pitch, quicker than practice, and commences their flawless show.   
However, at the finale, the announcer says, "And now, the Euroband would like to finish this show with a message and a tribute...to the person sitting in Zone C, section 2, row 3, seats 3 and 4..."  
  
I realize at that point that those seats were next to me. The spotlight shined on Maron and Chiaki, to their startled surprise. What the EuroBand did was form a rose, which turned into a formation that unfurled a beautiful portrait of Maron as a being called the Kamikaze and Chiaki and a being called the Tsunami. They are beautifully dressed, and the pictures could be seen from every seat on the home side. Maron and Chiaki held each other, the former crying. Then the band performed a medley: Shazna's "Piece Of Love," Pierrot: "Haruka," Hibiki's "Owaranai Aiwo," and ending off with a beautifully choreographed rendition of Lastier's "Dive Into Shine," a piece that everybody could sing. Maron cried in joy so happily, Chiaki holding her tight. She whispered, "Arigato...minna-san..." She smiled, and she would keep on smiling throughout the rest of the game.  
  
At the end of the 3rd quarter, Momokuri led 45-0, and when "The Horse" played, everybody did The Wave, the taiko drums and other percussion playing with endless energy. Even though they did not score in the 4th, and they gave up a last-minute field goal by Biwa, everyone left happy. Especially Maron and Chiaki. Sometimes, I wonder what the future has for them. Then again...they already know. And I know that the Momokuri EuroBand will continue to entertain the fans, as well as enforce school spirit for Momokuri Academy.  
  
(c) 1999 The Momokuri News-Journal, Inc. All rights reserved  
********  
End Chapter 6   
I'm hungry for FEEDBACK. *sings* Piece of love... 


	7. EscapeMaron's Passion

All hail Enrique! Here's some bootlegs. Enjoy.  
********  
Rosebud Phaerietaylez  
Chapter 7:  
Escape (Maron's Passion)  
  
I take a dive  
Into shine,  
Take a dive into your open arms  
Fear the night,  
Worth the fight,  
Just go on and see the light,  
And that's at the stakes.  
All it takes is your passion.  
  
If you feel like dreaming,  
I won't take your breath away,  
But soon, you'll be finding  
You can run, you can hide,  
But you can't escape God's Wind.  
  
So, here we go,  
You should know  
That it hurts to just reflect  
The past, when it last,  
It was bad,  
It made life feel so unfair,  
And that's all you had.  
In the end,  
Love's what matters.  
  
If you feel like dreaming,  
I won't take your breath away,  
But soon, you'll be finding  
You can run, you can hide,  
But you can't escape God's Wind.  
You can run, you can hide,  
But you can't escape God's Wind.  
  
That's how it goes.  
All it takes is your passion.  
  
If you feel like dreaming,  
I won't take your breath away,  
But soon, you'll be finding  
You can run, you can hide,  
But you can't escape God's Wind.  
If you feel like dreaming,  
I won't take your breath away,  
But soon, you'll be finding  
You can run, you can hide,  
But you can't escape God's Wind.  
  
You can run...you can run...  
********  
End Chapter 7  
Short, but sweet. Wonder if Enrique will let out a new album soon??? 


	8. Orleans

Hooo booy! I am getting a good amount of reviews for "Rosebud." Thank you to all who are reviewing this collective. Just for that, I will continue this series. Here we go! This poem is about Maron contemplating a certain place in Tokyo...  
********  
Rosebud Phaerietaylez  
Chapter 8:  
Orleans  
  
It's hard to forget the past  
When it hurts you right  
In the gut, like a thousand  
Sword of hatred piercing  
You at a benediction.  
  
I felt obligated  
In this weak heart of mine  
To start all over again.  
And it still seems to haunt  
Me. Alone, waiting for  
The seventh sun  
To rise in the east.  
  
My parents never came.  
I waited for them to respond  
As I slept in my fragrant dungeon  
Of strawberries, raspberries and cream,  
Tears flowing out of my eyes,  
Drunk in my own melancholyness.  
And then, I hear a message,  
And they say that they will divorce,  
Because they can't settle their  
Differences.  
  
When I heard that, it only injected more  
Moonshine into my arm.  
It mixed with the drugs from heaven,  
And it coursed through my veins  
Like ice water over an open fire.  
  
But when I sealed the Devil  
From grasping the weak, sinful hearts  
Of people at the end of the millennium,  
I felt lonely again.  
My two best friends left me,  
And I only felt like my duty  
Was in vain.  
  
And then my parents came back.  
I felt relieved and was inclined  
To sing down the moon.  
  
After I became engaged to Chiaki,  
I sold the apartment room,  
And we moved to that grandiose house  
Way out in the West Hills.  
  
I left Orleans  
With a sense of pride, diligence  
And determination.  
********  
End Chapter 8  
  
Ne...who's still with me~~~? 


	9. That'll Be The Day, Obaasan

As of this writing, I have a silent mourning for my grandmother. No, I meant my other grandmother on my Dad's side. Even though I have never met her, and even thought my grandmother on my Mom's side was of much more importance, I still hold a piece of my heart for my other grandma. Actually, she is in the hospital right now, but I have no doubt that she is ready for the next trip, as I will be in, oh, 70, maybe 80+ years from now...  
  
Just kidding! She's actually doing well in the hospital right now, so you don't need to hold your breath. Still, this piece is dedicated to her, my other grandma, wherever you may be, strong as ever. This is, again, from Maron's perspective, about a few months after her parents come back and matriculate into her life. Something critical happens...and I'll say no more  
********  
Rosebud Phaerietaylez  
Chapter 9:  
That'll Be The Day, Obaa-san  
  
Mother, why are you on the phone?  
I'm just curious.  
Is there something wrong?  
  
You are devoid of any emotion,  
Straight-faced,  
As if you had been intoxicated  
With a straightjacket  
Laced with tranquilizers,  
Causing excruciating numbness  
As you trod this barren earth.  
  
Explanation? Any? What?  
Just tell me.  
It will be our little secret.  
  
But then again, what are secrets?  
Are they little rainy-day packages  
Created by the Rain Maker,  
In which his customers  
See the little packages  
When he is finished?  
  
Is a secret a sprite,  
A little wench that flickers  
Hither and thither  
Like a juntenshi?  
(Like you care.)  
I used to have one  
As my friend.  
It was a little secret  
That I want to share with you,  
But can't.  
The words won't come out.  
  
Now isn't that a swell thought.  
I choke cherries like  
J. Alfred Prufrock,  
That guy romanticized  
By T.S. Eliot,  
In which he tries to say  
"I Love You,"  
But the words  
Won't come out.  
  
For in that room, the women come and go  
Talking of...Mr. So-And-So.  
I only laugh dryly, hoarsely, chokingly  
(To put it in "sophisticated" perspective)  
At the abundance of redundant innuendos  
Of his lack of romance,  
Which I used to had, and was happy with,  
At least for a little while.   
  
I still want to know what is wrong.  
  
I look at you,  
And you are still emotionless.  
Here I am, full of energy,  
(Sexual in particular)  
Breathing a rhythm divine  
While performing my routines  
For the upcoming meet  
Next Sunday.  
And here you sit,  
Glued to the phone,  
Your eyes blank,  
Bloodshot,  
The color ripped off your face,  
And all life and vivacity  
Desecrated without objections  
Or second opinion, or even third.  
I blink once,  
Blink twice,  
Maybe even rub them  
To pretend I'm not seeing  
A wax replica of yourself,  
Mother.  
  
I wait one minute for an answer,  
Two, three, four, five,  
An hour, a week, a fortnight,  
Until you respond,  
"My mother passed away  
At the hospital? No!" you gasp,  
Shocked at this "development,"  
And suddenly,  
I get a major headache,  
Faint into bed,  
And everything comes back to  
Me.  
  
When I was a baby,  
And you were still with me,  
I opened my eyes  
And saw  
What looked to be  
My obaa-san.  
She looked cheerful,  
Vivacious,  
And had seen both  
World Wars come  
And go.  
  
After that, I never saw her again.  
  
If she was still alive,  
I would say to obaa-san,  
Gomen nasai. I wish I knew.  
I never met you  
Ever since I was a child,  
A lost one,  
Drowning in a sea of   
Disenfranchisement.  
  
I wish I knew more about myself.  
Now, I won't have that chance.  
Honto, honto gomen nasai...  
********  
End Chapter 9  
Maron Kusakabe IS Momokuri Academy-inside out! Anyone agree? Show of hands~~~~! She's just like me in some respects... Um, hehheheh, go on and review. 


	10. The Vision

I need more reviews...pleasy., pleasy, pleasy, here pleasy-pleasy...And~~~ here I go again!  
********  
Rosebud Phaerietaylez  
Chapter 10  
The Vision  
  
I am sitting here,  
Meditating at night  
In sadness.  
And sadness unlike any other.  
  
I realize that my time  
Will soon come,  
When I will be with  
The One.  
  
Dew gathers on the leaves of the trees  
And foliage, and a little leaf  
Floats on a lake  
Just created from yesterday's  
Downpour.  
  
And here I am,  
Dressed in white,  
Meditating,  
Looking at the heavens,  
And it seems the world  
Will be lost forever.  
I cry silently,  
In anguish, frustration.  
I now bear the sorrows-  
Lord, please carry this yoke  
That weighs down  
On my shoulders!  
  
And then, as my teardrops  
Splash onto the grass,  
One light, two lights, three,  
A thousand, and then a million  
Swirl across the midnight sky  
Like shooting stars turned  
Into comets.  
  
As the dance around,  
My eyes become wide-open.  
The heavens part,  
And the sun rises  
In all its glory.  
  
And now the divine wind,  
That wind that would bring   
Happiness and peace,  
Blows towards me.  
My hair flies in the wind,  
And suddenly, just suddenly,  
I realize  
There will be peace in the world.  
  
Those tears I now cry,  
For you, my brothers and sisters.  
You will now find happiness  
When you breathe in the divine wind  
Be one, and cry tears of joy.  
  
This I ask of you.  
Please, keep that promise,  
That prophecy, that proposition  
Alive.   
  
For I will still be crying,  
For I am happy  
Living this life in this world,  
Always.  
  
I am the divine wind,  
And I will be crying,   
And sighing happily  
Until the end of the world,   
For you.  
******  
End Chapter 10  
Review. Please? 


	11. Asylum

A bit of a side tale...  
  
[Eternal Sailor Moon and the Sailor Team are taking on Galaxia and the Sailor Animamates. Suddenly, Jeanne appears]  
  
Jeanne: Devil-sama! I have finally found you... *confused* wait a minute, you're not Devil-sama.  
  
Galaxia: No, I am...Sailor Galaxia...Master of the Universe!  
  
Jeanne: *blinks* Oh. Well...*pointing to Animamates and Sailor Team* who are they?  
  
Galaxia: No, no, NOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
[Animamates and Sailor Team (except for Eternal Sailor Moon and the Sailor Starlights) go crazy, and do a para-para dance, a la Velfarre 2000...Animamates' bracelets break, causing them to disappear, leaving the Sailor Team still dancing]  
  
ESM: What are they doing?  
  
Star Fighter: They are dancing...  
  
Star Maker: Para-para...  
  
Star Healer: I want my mommy...*sucks thumb*  
  
[ESM falls anime-style, blacks out, Galaxia explodes, and Jeanne blinks]  
  
Sinbad: What did you just do? *Tapping foot*  
  
Jeanne: Um...raise Cain with Abel?  
  
********  
  
This poem is dedicated to a good friend and mentor of mines. She passed away in her sleep, due to cancer. I feel a bit depressed, but sometimes you have to rip the darkness, so that daylight will course through your veins like an illegal drug. I channel this through Maron, yet again. Tiring, no? En...joy.  
  
Okay, enough, ja? On with the next chalupa-I meant, poem! Heheheheh...heh?  
********  
Rosebud Phaerietaylez  
Chapter 11:  
Asylum  
  
Silent. Frozen. Blank. Strife.  
What has happened to this life  
That used to be inviting,  
Pleasing, satisfying?  
It seems that I've let it slip away.  
I want to get away from here.  
I've lost that feeling today,  
Oh Chia...ki, if only you were near.  
I can see her breathe a sigh  
Of relief, as nights go by  
And days seem to slip through  
My fingers, like dust.  
The one that I wanted, and trust,  
Is replaced by a tombstone of you.  
  
I've lost my head, my hands, my face,  
This is what couldn't replace;  
You've fainted, left without a trace,  
While setting the standard, the mile, the pace.  
You've fought it well, and what you deserved  
Is something that I do not feel likewise  
To have?  
  
I let go of my heart, my head, my hands, my face  
And kneel in front of your tombstone,  
Lifting my head to the clouded heavens,  
And silently get drunk in my tears  
Like a lecher in an empty cathedral.  
  
I wish I could hold your hand  
And share the companionship  
That you have left, without  
Warning.  
  
I see then, that I have no tears  
To cry.  
I could've carried that cross,  
But I know you can do that  
By yourself.  
My downfall  
Is like meaningless hellfire  
Conducted by an insane tyrantis ludicris  
Under panikkus angelikkus...  
  
I feel like smashing a wall,  
Breaking glass,  
And spreading flames, worms, viruses,   
Because you're not there to comfort me.  
  
Don't turn off the lights...I scream happily  
Like a chicken with its head cut off,  
Blood spilling the killing floor  
Like lemon juice down my leg.  
The tempo get so fast  
I actually explode in front of you,  
Cocaine, meth, hash, lovedust, l.s.g.  
Coursing through my now-harrowed  
Veins like legal drugs.  
  
I have come,  
I have made,  
I have turned  
Into a basket case.  
  
So much for Pacifica...  
  
********  
End Chapter 11  
  
Sorry this was a bit short... 


	12. Gaucho Marx

A bit of a side tale...  
  
[Eternal Sailor Moon and the Sailor Team are taking on Galaxia and the Sailor Animamates. Suddenly, Jeanne appears]  
  
Jeanne: Devil-sama! I have finally found you... *confused* wait a minute, you're not Devil-sama.  
  
Galaxia: No, I am...Sailor Galaxia...Master of the Universe!  
  
Jeanne: *blinks* Oh. Well...*pointing to Animamates and Sailor Team* who are they?  
  
Galaxia: No, no, NOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
[Animamates and Sailor Team (except for Eternal Sailor Moon and the Sailor Starlights) go crazy, and do a para-para dance, a la Velfarre 2000...Animamates' bracelets break, causing them to disappear, leaving the Sailor Team still dancing]  
  
ESM: What are they doing?  
  
Star Fighter: They are dancing...  
  
Star Maker: Para-para...  
  
Star Healer: I want my mommy...*sucks thumb*  
  
[ESM falls anime-style, blacks out, Galaxia explodes, and Jeanne blinks]  
  
Sinbad: What did you just do? *Tapping foot*  
  
Jeanne: Um...raise Cain with Abel?  
  
********  
March Madness. It's here. And it hurts if you've been left out. Here's how Maron views it...hee hee. Enjoy...  
  
********  
Rosebud Phaerietaylez  
Chapter 12:  
Gaucho Marx, I'm Waiting...  
  
I never played basketball.  
In fact, I hated it.  
  
I never had the time to  
Dribble, do a cross-court pass,  
Even do a simple lay-up.  
Heck, if I even "dunk" the ball,  
I will have busted a hangnail.  
  
What's the point, then, of having  
To watch on ESPN  
This institution called  
March Madness,  
When I could have been at the gym,  
Practicing my rhythmic  
Routine for Nationals?  
  
It's contradictory, it's blasphemy.  
But it's academic.  
  
When 64 teams  
From across America  
Collide on the hardwood floor,  
It is anything but peaceful.  
  
Partisanship becomes a  
Necessary ingredient,  
3-pointers become  
a rebel rouser,  
steals, blocks, assists...  
It IS academic.  
  
I look at the brackets this year,  
And I look at one team that succeeds  
Year in, year out.  
And that is Santa Barbara.  
  
I sure as hell don't know  
Who Mark French is,  
(though many say he looks like Sgt. Pepper,)  
But he is a legend   
In his own right.  
  
Santa Barbara is a peaceful town.  
If I were to live there,  
I would be making love  
In a blue and gold hibiscus bikini  
With my little Chiaki.  
  
I just hope  
That when it's all over,  
They will win,  
And they will cause  
Me to rise like the moon  
And roar like the little Minx  
I am.  
  
(Actually, I'm a little thief,  
but in the diminutive.)  
  
I guess March Madness grows on me.  
Just like gymnastics.  
Maybe even faster.  
  
********  
End Chapter 12  
GO UCSB! Beat Xavier!!! 


End file.
